


Crime and Punishment

by Lullabymoon



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linsday thinks about how she would like Mac to react to a mistake. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spanking square on my [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card. **No warnings apply.**

Shit. Lindsay quickly recapped the bottle and blinked to try and refocus her mind. She’d nearly spilt the acid all over the vital piece of evidence.

She saw Mac pass by in the corridor, was relieved when Stella cornered him and he moved off in the opposite direction alongside her. She carefully ran the test she had started, trying not to think of Mac’s reaction had she ruined the fibre sample, at least until she had finished with the chemicals.

The test in progress, she slowly let her mind wander. He was so tightly wound that she shivered to think what would happen if he lost control with her.

God, she always had to fall for the authority figures, didn’t she? She knew exactly how she’d like him to lose control with her, and with Mac there was always that tantalising possibility that he would react exactly as she wanted.

She jerked out of her thoughts when the timer beeped at her. She tried not to let her thoughts wander for the rest of her shift and was only mostly successful.

*

She threw her keys and bag down on the floor as soon as the door locked behind her. Shoes, coat, pants followed on her way to her bedroom and once there, she fell on her bed facedown. She groaned and squirmed as the low level arousal she’d felt since letting her thoughts wander kicked up a notch at her position. One of her hands shifted and she slipped a finger underneath her panties, between her labia and dipping into dampness gethered at her entrance before circling her clit. She let out another groan as she brought herself closer to an orgasm and allowed her thoughts to fully wander.

They were in his office after shift and she was draped across his knee. He had unbuttoned her pants and they had fallen to her knees. He pulled her shirt up as he began berating her. “Do you know how much damage you could have caused? Not only to the case but to our reputation?”

She stuttered an apology as he began to pull down her panties.

“Saying sorry isn’t good enough, Lindsay. You need to be punished.”

Her breath hitched as her ass became fully exposed to the air and she bit her lip when he ran a hand over one cheek.

“Don’t you, Lindsay?”

“Yes,” She had barely got it out when his hand came down hard on her cheek. She gasped at the contact, barely catching her breath before she spanked her again. Two more and she let out a moan.

He gently smoothed over her skin, giving her a moment to recover slightly before four more swats. She let out a sob and her hips bucked.

Again he paused, her skin burning as he rubbed it and when the next four fell, she sobbed again, her legs parting slightly as she bucked.

She sniffled when his fingers slipped between her cheeks and she could feel his cock twitch beneath her as he found her wetness.

She let out another sob as he began to explore, not uttering a word when he circled her clit. She let out a bitten off groan and she tensed as he pushed her further towards an orgasm. He slipped a finger inside her and she arched into his touch. She could barely hear his sudden intake of breath and he resumed circling her clit, finally brushing over it and she came.

She groaned his name as she came and as the orgasm subsided, she rolled over, dragging a pillow with her and buried her face in it. She let out a frustrated cry as she felt her body relax and she abandoned the rest of the fantasy, not wanting to fall, or rather fall further, in lust with her boss.

She deliberately chose not to think about any other emotions involved.


End file.
